Miho Kirishima
is , a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. She is one of the 13 Kamen Riders that made a brief cameo in the TV Special 13 Riders, and appeared in the movie Episode: Final. History Kamen Rider Ryuki 13 Riders In the 13 Riders special (alternate retelling), Miho was only as seen Kamen Rider Femme at the final battle with other Kamen Riders where she fought Shinji and Ren. She was one of the remaining Riders to activate their Final Vents on Shinji (as Kamen Rider Knight Survive). Alternate ending In the alternate ending, when Shinji as Knight destroys the core of the Mirror World, Femme and the other Riders vanished. However, the battle is reset again as Odin waits for the time Ryuki fights. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final All of her story is told in the movie, Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final, which was considered an alternate ending to the TV series. She is a con-artist that seduces wealthy men in order to steal their money and/or valuables. Miho accepted Kanzaki's proposal to join the Rider War for two reasons: She wanted to resurrect her sister, who was killed by Takeshi Asakura (Kamen Rider Ouja) and also to have revenge on Asakura for his act. Shinji met Miho while she was running from a man she tried swindling. A brief romantic interest in Shinji was shown as the two interacted and were often seen bickering like an old married couple. Though she often berated him, she would still perform acts of kindness toward him (such as tying his shoelaces). Miho was rather dedicated to winning the war, as in one scene tried to steal Shinji's deck before he realized and told her off. Miho eventually succeeds in killing Asakura, by destroying his deck when he was in blank form after Kamen Rider Ryuga destroyed Genocider and saved her. Asakura was reverted to human form and tried to strangle her, but eventually disintegrated. Miho was glad that she avenged her sister, now with one task finished. Miho was thankful to Shinji (who was she mistook Ryuga as him) and treated him to dinner. However Ryuga then came out of the mirror and tried to harm her, before he revealed himself. Miho was attacked, but she was saved later by Shinji, as Ryuki came in the nick of time. They escaped later, and Shinji walked Miho home, before she died from wounds sustained while being ambushed by Ryuga, and her card deck was left unnoticed. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Femme was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Ryuki (Video Game) Kamen Rider Femme appears as playable character in the PS1 game. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes OOO Kamen Rider Femme appears as playable character in the game with the other Kamen Riders in Climax Heroes OOO. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze Kamen Rider Femme appears as playable character whit the others Kamen Riders in the Climax Heroes Fourze . Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Femme appears as playable character in the game with the other Kamen Riders in Super Climax Heroes. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Femme appears as a playable character in this video game. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Femme is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Femme Kamen Rider Femme Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 175 cm. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 66-69. ISBN 978-4091014863. *'Rider Weight': 60 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight:' 8 km. *'Hearing:' 8 km. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 150 AP (7.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 300 AP (15 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m, *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m, per 5 sec, Special Attacks: *'Wing Slasher': 2000 AP (100 t.) *'Wing Shield': 2000 GP (100 t.) *'Misty Slash': 5000 AP (250 t.) *'Advent: Blancwing': 4000 AP (200 t.) Miho can transform into Kamen Rider Femme using her Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Blancwing. Her Visor, the Blanc Visor, is a rapier that also functions as her personal weapon. Blanc's kicking power and running speed are average, but her punching power is the lowest out of all of the 13 Riders and she is tied with Zolda for the lowest jump height. Through the use of her Sword Vent Advent Card, Femme can arm herself with the , a double-bladed staff derived from the edges of Blancwing's wings combined together. Her Guard Vent equips her with the , a shield derived from Blancwing's wings and back. In addition, Femme is always seen with Blancwing's torso mounted on her back, equipping her with a cape. By using her Final Vent, Femme can execute her finisher, the Misty Slash, which equips her with the Wing Slasher if she does not already possess it. Blancwing then flies behind the enemy and creates a gust by flapping its wings, sending the opponent flying Towards Femme, who slashes it with the Wing Slasher. Appearances: Episode Final, 13 Riders,OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Blanc Visor - Blanc's Visor and personal weapon that enables her to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Femme': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Femme. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Femme. First used in the World of Black to fight Kamen Rider Black. Also available to be summoned by Diend in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO. Family *Kirishima's Older Sister - Older sister, deceased. Behind the scenes Portrayal Miho Kirishima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Femme, her suit actor was . Conception Notes *Miho is the first official female Rider in the Kamen Rider Series, as Tackle is not considered to be a Rider by Toei. *Kamen Rider Femme's name is derived from the French word "femme", meaning "woman" which is a reference to her being the first official female Kamen Rider. *Like the other Kamen Riders in the series, she died an ironic death: Falling in love with Shinji because Ryuga saved her, but dying after the real Shinji saved her from Ryuga. *Femme has some similarities with Kamen Rider Knight in her armor's design. **Her objective is similar to Ren's, in that both accepted to enter the Rider War because they want to save someone who is special to them. Ren wanted to cure Eri Ogawa from a coma while Miho wanted to bring back her sister back to life after being killed by Asakura prior to the start of the series. *Miho is similar to Mayu Inamori, both female riders motivated to avenge their sisters who were killed by snake themed villains (Takeshi Asakura & Medusa). Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders ** Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki Spoiler Page See Also *Kamen Rider Femme (A.R. World) - The user of the Kamen Rider Femme powers in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Heroines Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Card Riders Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters